


Delivery Boy

by Sealid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gift Work, M/M, Other, Parody, Pizza!!!, Uke Piccolo, dubcon, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealid/pseuds/Sealid
Summary: Gift work for MariekoWest,for our GohanxPiccolo (☆) Monthly Gift Exchange 2017.a vintage styled digital artpiece. based on her fic: Dial Green N' Sexy Pizza!





	Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariekoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dial Green n' Sexy Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723934) by [MariekoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest). 



> based on MariekoWest work [Dial Green n' Sexy Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723934/chapters/26409012)
> 
> which was a Gift for me..... I might have just gifted myself.....
> 
> I tried to do this in a style similar to vintage (porno) film posters

 

 

what are Backgrounds??

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get it out my system.... am so sorry :')
> 
> A large sausage to go ;)  
> the pizza guy gets his crust stuffed ;) ;)  
> ;) must have for meat Lovers ;)  
> ;);) don't forgot to pay with a tip ;);)  
> comes within 30 minutes or your pizzas free....8)
> 
> am sorry, am gross, I'll stop


End file.
